Konayuki
by srzkun
Summary: Mungkinkan manusia bisa begitu mudah melupakan yang pernah dicintainya? Bad Sakura dan Bad Hinata. Mau lihat?


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Bad Sakura & BadHinata

Sasusaku—slight HinaSasu

.

.

Sakura Hyuuga—marga itu baru disandangnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Bukan karna ia menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Hyuuga, melainkan sang ibu. Mebuki Haruno—seorang janda beranak satu yang menikahi pengusaha kaya yang juga seorang duda beranak satu. Perkenalan sederhana—antara atasan dengan karyawan biasa. Pada awalnya, Mebuki merahasiakan hubungan mereka kepada Sakura, namun setelah sudah cukup lama memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja akhirnya Mebuki mencoba memberitahukan dan memperkenalkannya dengan sang kekasih serta calon anak tirinya yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Awalnya ia ingin membantah pernikahannya. Tapi ia menatap mata sang Ibu. Cinta—dan tidak terlihat ayahnya sama sekali di mata itu. Ia mendecih dan tertawa dalam hati. Secepat itukah ibunya melupakan ayahnya? Bagaimana dengan kata cinta itu sendiri saat sang ayah masih hidup? Dan apa arti airmata milik sang Ibu saat ayahnya dimakamkan?

Hidupnya seketika berubah—dari gadis serba sederhana menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. Segala apa yang ia mau dulu menjadi mudah ia dapatkan. Hidupnya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi hampa. Hanya kebohongan yang ada. Kebohongan berselimut cinta.

Senyum itu, senyum ibunya membuatnya muak. Ia muak. Ia membenci gadis bermata emerald berambut merah muda panjang dengan gaun indah yang menjuntai sampai lututnya dan berdiri di pojok ruangan—ya, dia benci dirinya sendiri.

Pesta itu berlangsung meriah. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kolega sang ayah tirinya berada di sana-sini, mondar-mandir menikmati hidangan pesta ataupun sekedar berbincang mengenai bisnis—bagi para pria, dan perhiasan bagi para wanita yang memang menyuka benda berkilau seperti itu.

Gadis berambut lavender itu menghampiri Sakura. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam dengan aksen mawar ungu yang mempercantik penampilannya. Ia membawa segelas just strawberry untuk dirinya. Ia bersandra pada tembok disamping Sakura. Sakura tetap diam. Masih tidak berniat berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kakak tirinya.

"Jangan berpikir aku mau menjadi saudaramu," Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Sakura mendengus. Meremehkan gadis kaya disampingnya.

"Aku juga tak berharap begitu. Sebaiknya pakai otakmu kalau berbicara," Sakura melangkah pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan jus strawberry-nya yang masih tiga-perempat gelas. Gadis itu kesal, baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara kasar padanya. Semua tahu, dia adalah Putri Hinata. Tidak ada berani padanya. Tidak ada yang mampu menentangnya. Ia adalah putri Hinata. Dan tidak ada yang menyamainya-termasuk seorang Haruno Sakura—ah! Hyuuga Sakura.

Seminggu setelah pesta pernikahan orangtua mereka, Sakura akhirnya mulai bersekolah di sekolah Hinata. Tentu saja karena mereka harus pindah dari rumah mereka di Konoha ke kota Tokyo.

Setelah perpisahan singkat dengan teman-temannya yang berada di Konoha, ia segera mempersiapkan berbagai keperluan untuk sekolahnya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat.

"Sakura-chan cantik sekali… Mama yakin kamu akan dapat teman yang baik disana," suara Ibunya begitu lembut. Tapi ia tidak suka. Ibunya berubah.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan, Ibu. Sejak kapan aku memanggilmu mama?" Sakura mendengus. Bahkan ia tak mengenali Ibunya sendiri.

Sakura mengenakan seragam biasa dengan lambang sekolahnya yang baru,, SMA Ishiyama. Hari pertama, sang Ibu ikut mengantar kedua putrinya bersekolah. Hanya sebatas mengantar, karena Ibu sakura ingin mengajukan cuti untuk libur berdua bersama sang suami, semacam bulan madu. Siapa peduli?

Sakura dibimbing guru pengampu-nya dan memasuki kelas barunya. Seluruh kelas nampak menahan nafas, pesona Sakura memang menguar membuat hampir seluruh kelas menatapnya kagum. Sakura menatap hampa, seperti kosong.

"Hyuuga Sakura desu. Yoroshiku."

Mereka menatap salah satu dari Hyuuga di kelas itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Hyuuga benar-benar penuh pesona.

Sakura duduk dibangku paling belakang pojok. Dekat dengan jendela. Ia memang begitu menyukai tempat duduk paling belakang, agar tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Namun kali ini ia sangat membenci duduk di sana, karena disampingnya ada Hinata. Dan ia merasa muak.

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa—dan tenang. Pelajaran bisa ia serap dengan mudah, karena memang Sakura orang yang termasuk pintar. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol dua sambil menghampirinya. Dia membawa sekotak bento yang lumayan besar dan duduk di bangku di depan Sakura. Sakura menoleh, menatap gadis yang ia tidak kenal.

" Ah! Namaku Tenten. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Tenten memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Tenten sejenak lalu kembali fokus akan buku yang ia geluti. Tenten semakin tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh Hyuuga Sakura. Sepertinya sifat suka tantangan sepertinya memang diperlukan.

"Kau pasti lapar, aku selalu suka makan. Jadi aku selalu membawa makan dari rumah, aku bawa bekal berlebih nih. Ah! Aku tidak kaya sih sepertimu, tapi ayah dan ibuku memiliki sebuah rumah makan bergaya China. Aku memang berasal dari China hehehe," Tenten berceloteh membuat Sakuta mau tak mau menoleh pada Tenten.

"Jadi, mau berteman?" ujar Tenten sambil mengodorkan kelingkingnya. Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Sambil menutup bukunya. "Bisakah kau jauhi aku?" katanya pada Tenten tanpa senyum. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kelas. Sebelum mencapai pintu ia menabrak seorang pria. Tanpa mengucapkan maaf Sakura berlalu. Namun tangannya digenggam paksa, membuatnya kesal.

"Bisakah kau ucapkan kata maaf?" Pria silver itu menatap sengit Sakura dan dibalas tatapan tajam Sakura. "Bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Sakura membalas kata-kata laki-laki itu. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak hidup untuk kata maaf."

"Ah! Sumimasen minna-san, saudara tiri saya memang seperti itu. Kami minta maaf." Sakura menatap Hinata yang menundukkan badannya meminta maaf pada kelas yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dan tegang akibat Sakura dan siswa bernama Suigetsu itu. Sakura mengentakkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas. Sakura mendengus dengan kelakuan Hinata, _Cari muka!_ Cerca Sakura dalam hati dan bertepuk tangan meremehkan Hinata dengan akting murahannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari kelas Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis. Bukan salahmu."

"Betul itu, Hinata-san. Mungkin saudaramu memang orang yang begitu keterlaluan."

…

Sakura menuju perpustakaan, mencoba menyendiri. Ia memang tidak begitu suka berceloteh semenjak kehilangan orang yang amat disayanginya. Perpustakaan begitu sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. jarang ada yang menjajah perpustakaan karena ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca. Rata-rata kantin adalah sasaran utama para siswa-siswi di sekolah, menuntaskan waktu mereka untuk mengisi tenaga dan bersiap untuk jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Sakura mengambil sebuah buku di jajaran novel, tempatnya agak longgar, karena memang buku novel lah yang paling sering dipinjam di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia mencoba mengambil sebuah novel yang tidak cukup tebal dengan judul _The Night of The Angel_. Ia membaca synopsis di cover belakangnya.

_Mungkinkan manusia bisa begitu mudah melupakan yang pernah dicintainya?_ Hanya sepenggal kata di belakangnya. Dan Sakura tertawa meremehkan.

Bel akan segera berbunyi. Ia segera kembali ke kelasnya. Menaruh kembali buku tersebut di raknya. Ia menduduki mejanya dengan tenang. Dan hari itu masih terbilang normal untuknya, bedanya beberapa teman sekelasnya tak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, melainkan tatapan mencemooh. Pasti ini akibat dari akting Hinata tadi. Ia tidak peduli.

Sakura pulang dengan naik bus, ia memang terbiasa menaiki bus umum saat di Konoha dulu. Menurutnya, satu mobil dengan gadis dengan sok polos seperti Hinata adalah neraka dunia. Ia tak mau berniat untuk berlama-lama bersama Hinata si Tuan putri yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Tenten. Sakura menghela nafas. Kenapa gadis ini masih saja bersikap baik dengan segala tingkah nya yang kelewat dingin.

"Kau ini! Kalau naik bus kan kita bisa pulang bersama." Tenten menggerutu sedangkan Sakura terus melanjutkan jalannya dengan tanpa minat. Tenten menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menariknya berlari bersama.

"Bisa kau lepas aku?" Tanya Sakura sarkastik, namun Tenten tidak peduli. Ia terus saja menariknya, membawa Sakura ke depan sebuah restaurant china.

"Papa!" panggil Tenten. Sakura langsung berasumsi jika restaurant ini adalah restaurant keluarga milik Tenten. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan baju khas koki menyambut mereka. Tenten kemudian mengambil tempat duduk untuk Sakura. Mau tak mau demi menjaga kesopanan, Sakura duduk juga disana.

"Wah, siapa yang kamu bawa nih?" Tanya sang ayah dengan rambut mangkok khas dan gigi putih mengkilat. "Ini, pa. teman baru ku. Namanya Hyuuga Sakura," kata Tenten menjelaskan. Sementara sang ayah sibuk di dapur, Tenten menemani Sakura mengobrol.

"Ini rumahku. Aku tinggal bersama kakak laki-laki ku, namanya Lee, dia di tahun ketiga dan adik perempuanku, namanya Moegi yang masih sekolah dasar. Papa itu mirip sekali dengan kakak ku, sama-sama aneh! Aww—" Tenten mengeluh sakit saat sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di kepalanya yang dihadiahi oleh sang ayah.

"Dasar! Ini silahkan dicicipi dulu **Jiaozi **nya. Tenten memang suka aneh-aneh, tak jarang suka merepotkan. Hohoho," Ayah Tenten menyodorkan sepiring Jiao zi dengan saus nya sambil mengucapkan wejangan seperti 'semangat masa muda' dan semacamnya.

Sakura menatap hubungan antara Ayah dan Anak itu. Begitu hangat. Tak sadar ia jadi tersenyum. Pemandangan itu menghangatkan namun sekaligus mengirisnya.

Sakura mengambil sumpit dan memakan hidangan yang sudah diberikan ayah Tenten.

"Yaah~ begitulah ayahku. Jangan kapok ya kerumahku. Aku juga tinggal bersama Ibu. Dan ibu sekarang sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan rumah." Tenten kembali berbicara sambil menikmati hidangannya.

"Hinata itu, entah kenapa ia selalu begitu," tiba-tiba Tenten memulai pembicaraan tentang Hinata. Membuat Sakura berhenti makan untuk sesaat, namun melanjutkan kembali, pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya tidak punya firasat yang baik dengannya. Padahal sikapnya cukup manis. Dia itu saudara tirimu kan?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. "Hn."

Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia tak berniat curhat atau sekedar memenuhi hasrat penasaran Tenten. "Bagaimana kelakuannya di rumah? Aku jadi penasaran, Hinata itu seperti apa kalau diluar lingkungan sekolah." Tenten bergumam sambil melanjutkan makanannya.

"Ah! Gomen—sepertinya kau tidak begitu menyukainya. Hehehe. Maaf ya. Ah! Aku sudah membuatkanmu rangkuman catatan selama kau belum masuk. Aku mendengarnya dari komite kedisiplinan," Tenten meminta maaf sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentangku?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba memnbuat Tenten jadi bingung.

"Err—kau dingin sekali, tertutup, dan sendirian," Tenten memulai kalimatnya. "Cobalah mulai peduli dengan sekitarmu. Ada banyak cinta yang bisa kau temui." Kata tenten melanjutkan.

_Ada banyak cinta ya?_ Pikirnya.

Tenten terlalu naïf, di dunia ini Cinta pun bisa menghilang. Seperti cinta Ibunya kepada mendiang Ayahnya yang juga menghilang. Seperti kata novel di perpustakaan tadi.

Cinta hanya omong kosong.

TBC

Sebenernya ini archieve lama, baru nemu di laptop barusan. Karena ini sudah siap publish jadinya sekalian mau dipublish aja deh. Oh iya, dibawah ada author's note yang dulu aku buat. Hahaha silahkan dibaca ya :D

saya sih niatnya bakalan update setiap minggu, supaya tercapai kira-kira bikin wordsnya 1k+ sampai 3k+ aja deh. doakan ya

**[Mohon Dibaca Demi Menghindari Modus Fict]**

Ini menceritakan ceritanya dengan sudut pandang Sakura, chapter depan dengan sudut pandang Hinata. Berikutnya begitu lagi. Jadi di sini aku menonjolkan Bad Hinata lewat Sakura, dan menunjukkan Bad Sakura lewat Hinata. Untuk pairing—Ini khusus untuk** SasuSaku**. Hinata cuma suka Sasuke nantinya, tapi Sasukenya ambigay awal awalnya, tapi lama lama suka sakura kok ! Wkwkwkw. Tapi porsi antara SasuSaku dan SasuHina nya sama kok. Akan ada scene dimana nantinya Sasuke menyakiti Sakura dan Sasuke menyakiti Hinata. Biar sama sama ngerasain sakit tuh.

Kenapa saya buat Bad Hinata?

Udah bosen liat Hinata yang klemar-klemer kayak putri yang gagal. Hinata itu KUAT! Kadang sebel aja sama fans nya yang nganggep Hinata itu lembek di fic. Gagap nggak jelas. Kalian semua yang bikin Hinata begitu dengan alasan 'Biar karakter hinatanya IC' malah menurut saya jadi OOC banget. Dan pengen liat aja, Hinata yang nge-bully Sakura.

kenapa saya bikin Bad Sakura?

Kalau biasanya di fic yang Sakura-nya di bully sama chara lain, biasanya dia dianggap lemah dan lembek, yang bisanya cuma nangis sambil ngadu ke Sasuke. Nah, sekarang si Sakura jadi korban sekaligus tersangka. Dia bakalan ngelawan Hinata, begitu juga Hinata bakal ngejatuhin Sakura. Jadi kayak semacam impas lah.

Btw, banyak omong ya? Silahkan dinikmati.. untuk fic ini nantinya akan update seminggu sekali. Do'akan saja ya :)


End file.
